


I'm Sorry

by LostWold



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan needs sleep ok, Felix just wants Chan happy again, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, M/M, Others aren't really that involved more like just mentioned, Woochan break up, but only for .5, includes cursing so, jeongin isn't really in this oops, minho hates woojin for literally .5, so does Felix and Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWold/pseuds/LostWold
Summary: Woojin and Chan had been together for a good 4 years. Starting from their junior year in high school and now currently at their sophomore year in college at the music academy they both got accepted into. They only had little fights, about stupid things. But one day Chan forgets their anniversary since he has been stressed out and hasn't been sleeping for a few days.





	I'm Sorry

Woojin and Chan had been together for a good four years. Starting from their junior year in high school and now currently at their sophomore year in college at the music academy they both got accepted into. They only had little fights, about stupid things. But one day Chan forgets their anniversary since he has been stressed out and hasn't been sleeping for a few days. It had been a long week with the music majors getting thrown into project season and exam season at the same time. Now, Chan happened to be all of the categories the music academy has, mainly since the headmaster loved his talent and put him in everything- Of course, Chan had tried multiple times to just do producing but here he was finally being able to work on his last project for producing music. He had been up for the past few days working on every one of the projects and finally had the other three submitted and  now was working on the production of a song. He seemed to tap mindlessly at his computer, but in his earbuds it came out as wonderful beats, 

Sun started peeking through the window when Chan clicked submit on the email. He yawned tiredly, glad that finally he could rest and be like other people and not go to the rest of the classes now that the main projects are over with. He got up, and shut his laptop before heading into the kitchen of the apartment he shares with his boyfriend of four years. He made himself some coffee, something he'd usually not drink but he did it anyways to wake himself up. After he got his coffee and settled at the table, and crossed his legs as he sipped at it. Grumbles sounded, and feet shuffled and soon Chan's eyes was graced by his lovely boyfriend. The taller boy smiled sleepily at the smaller boy,

"G'morning, baby."

Woojin spoke huskily, Chan smiling at him. He set his coffee down, and reached wrapping his arms around Woojin's neck as he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Chan purred gently until Woojin stood back up and moved to get himself coffee. Chan yawned again, and after a few more minutes, Woojin settled down and they talked about random things. Woojin seemed to be in a great mood today, and Chan was glad. But the boy was exhausted and wanted to take a long nap on the couch while cuddling with his boyfriend. Woojin hummed,

"So i was thinking.. We should go out to dinner at our favorite restaurant tonight, and maybe some little activities during the day?"

Chan looked at him, sighing gently,

"I'm sorry, jinnie-hyung but i need to rest..."

He sighed, but didn't entirely understand why Woojin frowned and suddenly had an attitude,

"Really? Is rest that much important than spending time with your boyfriend on an important day?"

Chan furrowed his eyebrows. An important day? He tried to think of it but he couldn't figure it out,

"I haven't slept all night, hyung. How do you expect me to be bursting with energy like you in the morning?"

Woojin snorted and stood up putting his now empty coffee cup in the sink after rinsing it out. Nothing was said for a while, and Chan was getting fed up, considering he'd like to go rest at the moment,

"Are you really going to have a huge attitude because i want to rest?"

"Of course i am, Chan! For fuck sakes you seem to not give a shit!"

Woojin snapped, Chan flinching at the loud and harsh tone Woojin gave off. Chan huffed out heavily through his nose and stood up lifting his chin a bit,

"Honestly, hyung. What do i seem to not give a shit about?! I'm fucking exhausted, sorry that i want my health to go back to normal."

Woojin moved, getting up in his face a bit, looking down at the curly haired boy,

"Our fucking anniversary is today, Chan. How could you forget that when you dated me for four, now five years?!"

Every ounce of annoyance of getting snapped at disappeared into guilt as he stared up at Woojin who was still fuming despite seeing the guilt all over his face. Chan stepped back and bowed his head,

"I.."

"No. I don't want to hear it."

Woojin snapped, glaring at him. Chan looked like a hurt puppy, looking up at him again. Woojin was still glaring, causing Chan to flinch and just move back a bit. He was terrified right now, never having gotten Woojin this pissed off before. So for that, he didn't know what the older would do, but he was convinced Woojin wouldn't lay a hand on him at all despite it. Or he at least believed that, because Woojin had told him that he would never lay a hand on him to hurt him. He looked down, speaking gently now,

"I'm sorry.."

He muttered, but Woojin snorted,

"Sorry won't cut the fact you forgot, Chan. Tired or not, you never forgot in the past, so what make's this time special, huh?!"

Chan flinched, whimpering as his eyes brimmed with tears. Woojin was breathing heavily, and Chan's heart pounded in his chest, fear running through his veins. What he heard next was definitely not what he wanted to happen over something like this,

"You know what, i'm done. Get your things and get out, Chan."

Looking at him in disbelief, he was only met with a serious faced Woojin who was still pissed off looking. Chan knew he was crying, by how he was hiccuping now, and trembling. Woojin didn't seem to care, even as Chan turned and walked to their- or what was their- room sobbing. Blinded by tears, he grabbed his bags and stuffed them with his clothing before packing up his computer in its case. He grabbed everything from the bathroom that belonged to him. After putting all the bags in the hallway, he didn't say anything as he sobbed taking the apartment key he had and slammed it on the side table beside the door. Chan did see Woojin flinch at the sound, but he couldn't care anymore. He turned and slammed the door shut behind him before he picked up his stuff and carried them out of the apartment building since they were on the ground floor. He took his phone out and dialed Minho's number, still sniffling and crying.

"Chan-hyung?"

"M-minho.."

He stuttered, before breaking down immediately. 

"Shit hyung, i'm coming to get you."

The phone beeped, signalling the call had ended and Chan just let himself put his phone in his pocket. He sobbed even more, eyes blurry as he couldn't see who it was passing by him with their worried looks. Soon a car door slammed shut and a figure walked up, and embraced him. Chan grabbed onto them, the voice telling him it was Minho,

"Hyung, what the hell happened?"

"C-can i ex-explain at your place?"

Chan hiccuped and Minho nodded, and helped him get his bags in the car. 

.....

"I'm going to strangle his ass-"

Minho growled, and stood up but Chan tugged him to sit back down. It was only Chan, Minho, Felix and Seungmin since their boyfriends had gone on a school trip for their classes. Seungmin hugged Chan soon enough, Felix joining them. Chan had explained everything to them, and let them hug him as if he was fragile,

"Hyung get some rest ok? I'll talk to my brother.."

Seungmin spoke gently, and Chan simply curled up in Felix's hold. Felix played with Chan's curls until the older fell asleep. Felix soon moved gently, making sure Chan was still asleep when he got up, and when he deemed he was, he joined Seungmin and Minho out in the living room,

"Woojin-hyung doesn't understand, Minho-hyung. Chan-hyung is clearly sleep deprived! I should come back and beat his ass for hurting him!"

Felix could hear Changbin's voice over the phone, a sigh escaping the Australian boy,

"let us handle this, Binnie-hyung. Chan is just tired and sensitive at the moment. He'll strengthen up by the time he wakes up, ok?"

Changbin sighed over the phone, and Felix could picture him running a hand over his face most likely stressed about everything. Jisung could be heard in the background now that Changbin was silent for a moment, the boy literally cursing like a sailor, Hyunjin trying to calm him down. 

"Alright.. if this whole situation isn't fixed by the time this field trip ends which is in a few days, i'm kicking Woojin's ass."

Minho hummed and hung up soon enough, 

"Let's leave Woojin alone for the day, ok? He needs to think about things as well."

The other two agreed, before peeking back in the room at Chan who had curled himself up in the covers, occasionally hearing the boy whimper brokenly in his sleep. Minho shook his head, and went on his phone and ordered Chan's favorite food, before the others something to eat. The three settled on the couch in the living room once again, Felix tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch as Seungmin put on a movie to distract them. But none of them could ignore how broken Chan sounded when he explained everything and basically told them they broke up. Minho clenched his teeth together halfway through the movie that became nothing but a muffled sound, before getting up at the knock on the door, opening it and thanking the delivery person, taking the food. He set the bag down and handed the others their food just as Chan shuffled out of the room, cheeks tear stained. Minho beckoned the older over, and soon had Chan sitting on the couch between Felix and Seungmin as he took the chair on the side. Chan at least was a bit more happier to see his favorite food displayed in front of him, and began eating.

The rest of the day was spent with Chan being babied by the three boys until Seungmin got a notification and excused himself and left. Chan tightened his grip on Minho's hand, knowing he was going to go to Woojin. But Woojin needed someone as well. If anything this whole thing is his fault. He shouldn't have forgotten their anniversary and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to be crying every once in a while with a broken heart. Just maybe Minho wouldn't have had to spend so much money just to get him the food he loved to eat. And maybe they wouldn't be having hard feelings towards Woojin. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath in slowly when he felt himself beginning to breathe quickly. Minho rubbed circles in his hand gently, and smiled to comfort the older boy. Felix returned with the tub of strawberry ice cream and a few spoons sitting beside Chan. They put on another movie, this one being long. Minho looked at the time, it being only ten p.m. Minho let Chan tuck himself into his side as he ate a few spoonfuls of ice cream, eyes sparkling from the TV light as he watched the movie play on.

...

The next day after Chan got more sleep, Minho decided to ask what Seungmin went and asked Woojin or whatever when he walked in. Minho took Seungmin into the room, and shut the door locking it having had Felix distract Chan. Seungmin settled on the bed and sighed,

"I told him everything from Chan's point of view and i think he's starting to come around a bit. Give it more time and i think my brother will begin to believe that Chan didn't mean to forget about their anniversary. He was pretty torn up and pissed though, i walked in and literally had to clean up the flowers he had torn up."

The boy sighed, Minho pressing his lips together before sighing with a nod. If that's all they could do, then he'd patiently wait for Woojin's answer to everything. Whether or not Chan forgives himself is the question. When a crash in the living room sounded, Minho unlocked the door in a hurry, rushing out to find Chan struggling to get back up, Felix panicking and trying to help the older out,

"H-he just collapsed!"

Felix explained, Chan repeating that he was fine and he just stepped on his foot wrong. But his legs shaking proved Minho otherwise as he helped Chan sit down on the couch. Minho frowned and grabbed Chan's face, making sure the older was ok and not injured anywhere,

"Felix go get some water, ok?"

Felix rushed off to the kitchen immediately, and both Minho and Seungmin felt Chan's forehead. The boy was sweating and burning up badly, Minho mentally cursing at the fact he wasn't detecting Chan getting a fever. Seungmin went to get the thermometer and returned with it as Chan sipped at some water. Seungmin handed it to Minho who soon took his temperature. Minho sighed,

"He's about 99.1 degrees.. If we let him rest and make sure he gets medicine and cooled off, he should be alright."

Seungmin pressed his lips together before standing up,

"I'll go get some medicine."

He said softly, and Minho nodded, ordering Felix to fill a bucket with cold water and get a rag as he adjusted Chan. Chan held onto Minho's arm tightly, sniffling,

"D-dizzy.."

"Yes i know, hyung.. You have a fever."

He whispered gently. Seungmin got his shoes on finally and opened the door only to stumble a bit when Woojin was standing there, soaked. He looked at the window, noting that it was pouring down rain,

"Oh damn- That's not important, did you make you decision or something?"

He asked as he turned back to face Woojin only to find himself on the side of the door, and spotting Woojin on his knees, leaned over the couch and feeling at Chan's forehead, voice in a hushed whisper that he couldn't understand what he was saying. Minho blinked a bit, thermometer in his hand as he was also lifted away from Chan and placed to the side. The dancer just stood there kind of shocked until his ears tuned in on what Woojin was saying,

"I'm sorry, baby.. I'm sorry. I was blinded by anger, i'm seriously so sorry. I should've worried about your health and got you to rest instead of putting so much stress on you and causing you to get sick."

Chan coughed a bit, and looked up at Woojin with blurry eyes. The older's heart broke at the sight of tears dripping down the youngers face. He wiped at his eyes gently, leaning and pressing a kiss to his lips not caring if he would get sick. Chan shook his head a bit when Woojin pulled away,

"Y-you'll get sick.."

His voice rasped out, Woojin just laughing out loud quietly and kissing him once more before humming,

"I don't care.. Let me take care of you ok, baby? Then i'll make it up to you for me misunderstanding everything..."

Chan rolled his eyes and grabbed Woojin's shirt tugging him onto the couch, and buried his face into the older boys chest not caring if he was hot as hell and burning like he was laying in a pit of fire. He had Woojin back and that's all he cared about right now. He closed his eyes, exhaustion leaking through his bones as he fell asleep with Woojin gently running his hand's through his curly hair and the calming hums the Woojin gave off every few seconds.


End file.
